


What If...The Infinity Stones were Crystal Gem Gods?

by Lexicona



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steven Universe (Cartoon), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, In which I attempt to make some sense out of 70+ years of established comic book canon, and all the inconsistencies therein, despite never having read an extensive amount of comics until recently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicona/pseuds/Lexicona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am Uatu the Watcher, an ageless being who pledged to observe your planet’s history since time Immorial, as well as all of the affairs and goings-on. I have learned that here are many factors that can change the course of history, causing new realities to diverge from the original and come into existence. I have also seen many of these alternate earths for myself—alternate earths that might have been—and It would seem that in many cases altering multiple factors won’t change the course of history—sometimes, a single event’s altered outcome can change the face of reality forever.</p><p>But for one such reality, the single event in question occurred over 100 billion years ago, at the dawn of the first universe.</p><p>Today, my friends, we shall discover…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

 I am Uatu the Watcher, an ageless being who pledged to observe your planet’s history since time Immorial, as well as all of the affairs and goings-on. I have learned that here are many factors that can change the course of history, causing new realities to diverge from the original and come into existence.

I have also seen many of these alternate earths for myself—alternate earths that might have been, all of them branching off from the primary universe as twigs —and It would seem that in many cases altering multiple factors won’t change the course of history—sometimes, a single event’s altered outcome can change the face of reality forever.

But for one such reality, the single event in question occurred over 100 billion years ago, at the dawn of the first universe.

Today, my friends, we shall discover… WHAT IF THE INFINITY STONES WERE CYRSTAL GEM GODS?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will serve as my attempt to make sense of the various continuity confilcts I’ve encountered in regards to what little I’ve read about regarding the early cosmic history of Marvel Comics. This includes Nemesis, The One Above All, The Living Tribunal, the four cosmic entities, the embodiments of Love and Hate, Master Order and Lord Chaos, the Celestials, the Phoenix force, Galactus, the Elders of the Universe (a group which Taneleer Tivan is a member of), and the nature of the infinity stones.
> 
> Additionally, this fic will serve as a fusion of comic book lore (pre-and post-infinity gauntlet), the MCU, the fantastic four and x-men film rights, the Ultraverse, elements borrowed from Steven Universe (mostly the idea of the infinity Stones being sentient and having humanoid forms) and several theories i’ve seen on tumblr (mostly in regards to the mind stone and Ultron)
> 
> Issues that will be referenced:
> 
> *What if…The Avengers Defeated everyone?  
> *What if…Captain America had formed the Avengers? (modified dialogue for The Watcher’s Introduction)  
> *The Thanos Quest #1-2 (origin of the infinity stones)  
> *Avengers/Ultraverse #1 (Nemesis)  
> *The MCU  
> * The Infinity Gauntlet #1-6  
> *Warlock and the Infinity Watch #1  
> *Marvel Super Villian Classics: Galactus: the origin  
> * The Marvel Saga: the offical history of the Marvel Universe #15  
> *Thanos rising #2-5  
> *Gotg and Avengers AOU preludes (haven’t actually read them but I have read reviews/individual panels
> 
> The Stones will also have Proto-indo-european names (ex Galnos, aka power, is the power stone)


	2. In The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning there was Nemesis.
> 
> (Or, in which Uatu reveals the true origin of the first universe)

Over 100 billion years ago there existed a being so powerful, so awesome in its might, that there was no other name that would fit the being except “god”.

Not, of course, that it ever had or needed a name, though for all intents and purposes let us refer to this being as “Nemesis” (a story for another time).

This being held all the energy that was, is, and ever will exist in the palm of its left hand, all the spiritual consciousness of actuality in the palm of its right. Reality shone out gleaming through the center of its chest (if one could call it that), while all of space and all of time could be seen through its right and left eyes. Most important of all was the glowing aura of its mind that coalesced around the being’s brow.

With these systems of Power, Soul, Reality, Space, Time and Mind it possessed it was unstoppable.

It was also very lonely.

The being was the Alpha and the Omega in every sense of the word, for all that was and could be existed within itself.

Eventually the loneliness became too much for the being, and the being brought an end to its own solitary existence with the cry of one who has long suffered but who embraces its demise with the welcome silence of sleep.

And in the wake of its death the first universe was born.


End file.
